


Fast as the Wind

by AibouFTW



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort Sex, Frottage, M/M, Relieved Fondling, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AibouFTW/pseuds/AibouFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had probably started when John had showcased some of his more...<i>skilled</i> uses of the Windy Thing.  Before your very eyes, John had fucking <i>disappeared into the wind</i>.</p>
<p>Anyway, things are moving way too fast and you're not even sure how you feel about it.  Your mind's filled to the brim with one subject and one subject only.</p>
<p>You need to get closer to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast as the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> From the kinkmeme. You can see the original prompt here:  
> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/38671.html?thread=40188431#cmt40188431

Your name is Dave Strider and everything’s happening _way_ too fucking fast.

This shouldn’t be anything new, especially for you.  You’re a Strider.  Strider’s _live_ off of everything being fast.  Usually you’re the one zipping by in the Fast Lane like it’s no big deal, while hopeless spectators are forced to watch in a daze from the sidelines.  They don’t even know what hit them; they’re all too busy wondering about that mystical happening, all like “What was that rad blur just now?  From the bits of red and yellow, it must have been that chill-ass dude with his sick Strider speed.  What I wouldn’t give for a choice piece of that coolness.”  Yep, there’d be a slew of jealous fans all up in this bitch.

Whelp, that one definitely went a little far. 

Anyway, things are moving way too fast and you’re not even sure how you feel about it.  Your mind’s filled to the brim with one subject and one subject only.

You need to get closer to John.

Why are you even _thinking_ of stuff like this?  Sure, John’s your best bro; it’s always a good time when you’re hanging out and getting your chat on over Pesterchum.  But in all the years that you’ve known him, you definitely don’t recall ever wanting to get so close to him that you’d stick your hand down his pants, all ready to be like “Sup, Egbert?  Just my hand feelin’ up your dick.  No big deal, right?  No homo.”

Yeah, you haven’t talked to him in years, what with the whole being separated in paradox space thing.  The thing is: the most you’ve ever done was miss the stupid asshole.  Chilling with your ecto-sis and all your troll chums has been fun and all, but you’ve really missed arguing with John about his taste in shitty movies.  You’ve missed him teasing you whenever you showed him your newest sicknasty raps.  You’ve missed _him_.

…but _missing him_ and _wanting to fuck him cross-eyed_ are two completely different things.  You don’t even know how this all had started; that’s how fast everything’s moving.  It wasn’t just seeing him for the first time that sparked this desire, this constant hunger for more.  Well, he _is_ a pretty fine looking piece of manmeat, with his slightly broad shoulders and his wiry muscles and his ridiculously adorable buckteeth that peeks out over his lower lip.  Puberty has definitely treated him well.  But even his good looks didn’t make your guts suddenly jump around and do flips like it’s the motherfucking Olympics.  It had to be something else.

Oh yeah.  It probably started when John had showcased some of his more… _skilled_ uses of the Windy Thing.

It’s not even like that’s a turn-on or anything.  It’s not like he was like “Hey Dave, check out this new thing I can do!!  Isn’t it cool?” and then you were suddenly swooning like a virgin maid at a jousting match.  Well, maybe that _could_ have been the case if it weren’t for the situation.

 

* * *

 

So you and John were chillaxing in LOWAS, all lost in your own world of awkward first meet-ups.  Jade had sent you guys there not long after your two groups finally met up.  You hadn’t felt like being surrounded with a huge group of people, especially since you’d been stuck with most of them for three years straight.  John probably wouldn’t have minded hanging out with everyone, though; you could just _tell_ with the way his eyes sparkled with excitement at the sight of people other than his ecto-sibling and your alternate timeline self.  But he had told you that he wanted to hang out with you anyway, which was why he ended up asking Jade for her assistance. 

At the time, it was really hard to believe that you hadn’t met the real, _living_ John yet.  Sure, you had seen a bunch of alternate dead versions before in dream bubbles, but there was just _something_ about talking with his living self that made your chest swell with feels that you found hard to describe.  Anyway, you and John were minding your own business when you both were suddenly attacked by imps.

Without a word, you and John drew out your weapons from your strife specibi and got down to business.  Things were going great.  Those bitches had nothing on your sword and John’s hammer.  Within seconds, those imps were pulverized into nothing but oil and grist.  You exchanged glances with John, his full-fledged grin meeting your smirk.  Something about his smile made your stomach do something funny.  Yeah, things were going absolutely _fantastic_.

…that is, until you suddenly felt the ground trembling beneath your feet.  Before you could get your bearings, rocks of all sizes started tumbling towards you.  You had forgotten that the two of you were strifing next to the face of a cliff.  If you had known that a fucking _landslide_ was going to happen because of your wicked moves, you would have totally lured them into the glowing forest behind you.  Wanting to give John a signal of where you wanted to escape, you turned your gaze from the trees only to feel your heart stop.

John was no longer next to you.  In his place stood a pile of boulders, each the size of at least a fucking horse.  Some were probably the size of a soccer-mom minivan.  You were about to flip your shit, coolkid cred be damned, when you caught a glimpse of his arm from underneath the pile.  Well that was a relief.  As a fellow member of the God-Tier Club, you knew first-hand that you could totally die and come back to life again, as long as the death wasn’t heroic or just.  Yep, getting squashed by a bunch of rocks was not your idea of heroic.  You were waiting for him to start glowing and break free from the dangerous clutches of the rocks above him when shit started getting crazy.

John’s body didn’t glow.  It didn’t even start to move with the fresh breath of life.  His arm was surrounded by a visible gust of wind and then vanished without a trace.  Before your very eyes, John had fucking _disappeared into the wind_.  You remember your mind overflowing with anxious thoughts.  Where did he go?  Is this a new move he learned, like a fucking Pokemon or some shit?  Why isn’t he coming back?  Did he fucking just _die_?  Even worse, did he fucking just die and you did _absolutely nothing to stop it_?  Is there some new, convoluted as fuck rule where god-tiers would die for real if they’ve died a certain amount of times?  Everything was happening so fast that one moment you were admiring John’s smile, and then the next he’s not.  Fucking.  _There_.  You’re the worst Knight.  It is you.

You didn’t get the chance to think about it anymore before you saw the Breeze again from the corner of your eye.  All you could do was stare as John started to materialize in front of you.  He was smiling - the fucker - as he dusted off his clothes, like he hadn’t just disappeared into thin air… _literally_.

“Wow, that was a close one!” John said with a chuckle.  “Now _that_ would have been a pretty fail death, right Dave?  …Dave?  Something up?”

Shit, you had been so busy inwardly freaking out that you didn’t notice the change in his expression.  His lips had turned down into a frown and his eyebrows had furrowed in concern.  Before your brain realized what you were doing, you reached a hand out to touch him.  You _had_ to make sure that he was solid and real and not some sort of shitty mirage, since he _did_ just disappear and then come back.  A sigh of relief escaped your lips as your hand came into contact with the soft fabric of his shirt.  You gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before slowly sliding your hand down to his chest, relishing in every slight dip and curve of his features.  Wanting to feel more, you placed your other hand on his neck, right where it met with his shoulder.  Oh god, it was so indescribably _amazing_ just to feel the softness of his skin beneath your fingertips, as well as the subtle thump-thump of his pulse.

The feel of his skin ignited a spark within you that you really couldn’t describe.  All you knew was that you needed _more_.  What if he disappeared again?  What if this was some clever prank made by his ghost or something; that his clothes would be solid but there was nothing underneath?  Of course your dumbass brain didn’t recognize that _oh yes, you’re touching the skin on his neck of course he’s real_.  Instead your hand on his torso didn’t even hesitate before reaching under his shirt the moment it reached the hem.  Oh fuck, somehow his skin felt even _softer_ and you really just couldn’t get enough.

It was only when John had flinched under your touch that you realized what you were doing.  When your brain finally managed to catch up with your body, you immediately backed away from him as if he were on fire.  His eyebrows were furrowed, confusion marring his features.  He was biting his lip and his cheeks were turning redder by the second.  Fuck, what were you even _thinking_?  Since when was it ever a good idea to start groping your best _straight_ bro?  He would totally look at this the wrong way and not want to chill with you anymore.  He’d be way too afraid that you would want to cop a feel every time you were in a close proximity to him.

Wanting to leave this behind you, you shook your head as you walked away from him and into the forest.  You had barely reached the first row of trees before you felt a warm hand rest on your shoulder.  John hadn’t used much force, but it was enough to effectively keep you in place.  Your heart was totally not racing like it was on a fucking marathon.  Nope.  You were totally chill, like you always were.

“You alright, Dave?” he asked, his voice soft.  You could tell that he was worried as well as…was that nervousness?

After turning to see that his face matched his voice, you shrugged.  At that very moment, you had never been more thankful for your shades.  You really wouldn’t have wanted John to see what kind of expression was broadcasting through your eyes.  That was always a thing you were plagued with: mutant red eyes that were too expressive for their own good.

It seemed that John was going to have none of that, though.  “Don’t lie to me, dude,” he continued.  “Something’s totally bothering you.  What’s up?”

You shrugged again, reveling in the feel of his hands on your shoulders.  God, once again, what was _wrong_ with you?  “I dunno.  How are _you_ nothing but smiles and shit?  You sorta disappeared back there, bro.”

John chucked, the corners of his lips curling into a grin.  His voice sounded so nice when he’s _alive_.  “Oh yeah!  That’s a trick I learned a couple of years ago.  Cool, huh?”

Wow, he really didn’t seem to get the message.  You tried your absolute hardest to keep your flawless pokerface in place.  “Yeah.  So cool.  Vanishing into thin air and making people think you’ve died for fucking good’s definitely the best trick in the goddamn book.  Please show me again and again, so I can be more amazed by your magic tricks.  What’s next?  You figuring out a way to slice your head off while still walkin’ around like a chicken?  Because I know that I would definitely be the first in li-”

You were interrupted when John started bursting into a fit of laughter.  “Oh my god, Dave.”  When he calmed down, his smile fell a bit.  “So you were worried about me?”

Instead of admitting something that could be embarrassing to him, you decided to just stare at something else.  It wasn’t like he could tell anyway, with your shades.  You thought things were going so great until John did something you totally weren’t expecting: wrap his arms around your neck and pull you closer to him in a tight embrace.  Well, in hindsight, you probably _should_ have expected something like this.  It _is_ John after all.

A sigh escaped your lips before you could stop yourself as you buried your face in the crook of his neck.  Your arms immediately wrapped around his torso, your hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt.  His chest shook slightly with a chuckle as he started to play with the locks of your hair.  “Don’t worry,” he says softly, barely above a whisper.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

You nuzzled your face into the warmth of his neck as you pulled him even closer.  “You better not, Egbert.”

The two of you had stayed like that for quite a while, just holding each other.  There was something about this tender embrace that seemed different to you than the last one you shared.  When John had practically _pounced_ on you earlier today - almost making you tumble backwards at the sheer force - it didn’t feel any different than a normal hug would.  It felt like hugging Rose or Terezi, during those occasions when they could actually get you to spill your feels.  However this time…it was almost like you hadn’t had the chance before to really appreciate the sensation of his body pressed flush against yours.

As if they were acting on their own will, your hands started to roam the length of his back, lightly stroking the subtle curve of his spine.  It was like every bit of you wanted to still make sure that this being in your arms was something real and living.  When you felt John shudder, you suddenly found that you couldn’t stop anymore.  Wanting to feel that softness again, you buried your hands under his shirt so you could caress the skin underneath.

You finally stopped your ministrations the moment you realized that you were starting to press your lips repeatedly to his neck, just above his hoodie.  Seriously, what the fuck?  What the fucking hell was even going on inside your brain?  It was like some moron decided to turn off the “common sense” switch in your head for the shits and giggles, just to see how much more of a dumbass you could make yourself.  You were totally expecting him to push you away and call for Jade, so she could get him away from such a creeper.  That probably would have been for the best; it was easy to see how much he really wanted to hang out with all of his long-lost buddies anyway.

However, what _did_ happen was John’s fingers tightening their grip in your hair and pulling you closer.  The surprise of such an abrupt movement caused you to accidentally make a harsh bite at his neck.  Yep, shifting to open mouthed kisses was _definitely_ not one of your brightest ideas.  You inwardly winced at the sight of the red mark starting to form.  This definitely wasn’t going to be good.  Not at all.

…except that John’s reaction was to arch his back into you, his mouth opening for a sharp intake of air.  Deciding to see what could happen next, you closed your lips around the mark and started to suck.  When you were immediately rewarded with a breathy moan from John, you felt a strong heat rise from within you.  That spark you noticed earlier when you touched his skin for the first time?  Yeah, well that spark had somehow managed to flare up and become a full-fledged fire, burning as bright and as powerful as those forest fires you used to see in those PSA commercials.  The ones with that bear that always wore the ranger hat.  “Only you can prevent forest fires” your ass.

Wait.  Why the ever-loving _fuck_ were you thinking about Smokey Bear when John basically gave you the go-ahead to grope him some more?

Wanting to explore and feel even _more_ , you moved your lips from their place on his neck, trailing kisses until you reached his Adam’s apple.  Even more gasps and subtle groans escaped John’s lips as your hands started roaming around his back with more urgency, grasping and pulling instead of caressing.  Moving your lips to attack his jaw, your hands started to travel around until they reached his chest.  Your palms made a halt so you could play with his nipples with your thumbs.

The moment John tilted his head back with a loud groan, you began peppering nips and licks up and down his neck, taking as much advantage of the newly exposed skin as possible.  “D-Dave!”  _Shit_ , when did John start sounding so goddamn _hot_?  You immediately felt all that heat move to your groin.  Yep, things will never be the same again.  Even as you kept thinking of thoughts and doubts like that, you just _couldn’t_ stop what you were doing.  John just felt so fucking _good_ goddammit.  Feeling his skin beneath your fingertips, hearing every hitched breath and breathy moan escape his lips was doing a number on you.

Just the idea _alone_ \- that _you_ of all people could render him this incoherent - set you off like nothing ever has before.  Yeah, you might have covertly watched some porn on the meteor while everyone was asleep, but that was nothing like this.  Hearing John moan your name made you felt _powerful_ , and oh _fuck_ you really just wanted _more_.

 

* * *

 

So that’s what led you to the point where you are right now: kissing John all over like you need to just _devour_ the poor bastard and slipping one of your hands past the waistband of his pants. 

Seriously, everything’s moving way too fast.

You feel like you’ve barely got a hold on reality.  It’s hard to believe that one moment you were chilling with your best bro, then the next you thought he was dead for good.  And now here you are, getting your grope on with a dude who you’ve never felt that way towards before.  So why now?  It’s not like you’ve had this forever-pining, forlorn crush on the guy.  As stated before, it’s not like you felt the urgent need to tap that ass the moment you saw him for the first time.  There’s got to be _something_ that can explain why you feel this insatiable desire out of fucking _nowhere_ to be closer to him, to do anything you can to elicit more beautiful sounds from him.

You’re interrupted from your musings when you suddenly feel John stiffen.  Oh fuck your life.  You were so busy trying to feel as much of him as you possibly can that you weren’t even paying attention to any signs that would show that John wouldn’t want this.  He did say your name earlier, though.  Oh fuck, what if he said your name in order to get your attention; that he really wanted to stop but he couldn’t because you were just all ov-

“Dave…?” John asks, breaking the silence as well as interrupting your thoughts.  Shit, he sounds hesitant as fuck.  You don’t know if you can deal with how awkward your epic broship’s going to be from now on.  All you can do at the moment is keep your hands on his hips, caressing the skin with your thumbs.  You haven’t moved your head from its position at his neck.  There’s no way you can risk looking at him right now, especially when your well-practiced pokerface is probably broken to bits.

Your heart definitely doesn’t sink when John leans away, and it most certainly doesn’t start pounding against your ribcage when he cups your face in his hands and forces you to meet his gaze.  Oh wow.  He doesn’t look as disgusted as you had expected.  Instead, his lips are parted, like he’s still trying to catch his breath.  A blush dusts his cheeks while his blue eyes are sparkling with something that you can’t recognize.  How is it that you’ve never noticed before how utterly fucking _blue_ they are?  Seriously, no human could possibly have eyes that blue.

When he seems to understand that you are in no mood to talk, let alone gush out feels that you can’t even define yet, he continues.  “Dave…Why did you stop?”

Whoa, _what_?  “Last I heard, Egbert, you were pretty much on a one-way trip to Straightville.  Shouldn’t you be flippin’ all kinds of shit because some creeper who you thought was your best bro started handlin’ your junk like you’re-”

Once again, you’re interrupted by John’s laughter.  _God_ , you really just want to punch that fucker in the face.  Here you are, spilling out some of your concerns like the fine Southern gentleman you are, and he has the balls to go and _laugh_ at you.  At least you like hearing the sound of him being so happy and so fucking _alive_.

“Dave,” John starts, shaking his head as his thumbs start idly caressing your cheeks.  “Dave, Dave, Dave.  I said that to Karkat when I was thirteen, dude.”

You do nothing but stare at him, hoping that he’ll continue.  Everything still feels like it’s moving too fast for you to get your bearings.

John chuckles as he leans his head towards you until his forehead is resting against yours.  “It’s been three years, Dave.  That’s a lot of time for a person to get a better perspective on how they…”  He looks away for a fraction of a second.  “… _feel_ about things.”

God, you really wish you could pipe in, but for the first time that you can remember, you’re finding it difficult to find your voice.  Since when has John Egbert ever been this sexy?  You can’t stand it.

When he’s greeted with nothing but silence, he decides to continue with his nervous rambling.  “Also, to tell you the truth…I wasn’t really thinking of stuff like that back there.  Sure, I had no idea what was going on, or why touching me seemed like a big deal to you.  But…”  Oh, this time you’ve completely lost his gaze.  He must be getting more and more nervous.  “…after three years of no physical contact with anyone, other than the occasional hug…it felt really…good?”

Whelp, that’s probably why John wasn’t doing anything to stop you earlier.  You keep forgetting that while you were surrounded by a whole orgy of people to test out your smooth Strider moves on, John was left with no one but his sister.  And living chess pieces.  And your orange bird alter ego.  Shit, why is a heavy feeling knotting itself up in your gut at the thought of John being with that bastard?  Oh fucking shit, it keeps getting worse and worse when you think about how they would cuddle up on the couch while watching John’s favorite shitty movies, how they would give each other a quick kiss whenever they saw each other.  What the fucking hell is _wrong_ with you?

Oh shit, his face is getting even redder.  How have you failed to notice how fucking adorable this son of a bitch is?  You feel like you don’t know anything anymore.  “…and…How do I say this?” John continues.  “Well…it also felt really good because you were the one doing it?”

That’s it.  You’re done.  You’re so fucking done.  Nothing makes sense to you anymore.  So not only is John no longer strictly a zero on the Kinsey Scale, but he liked the idea of _you_ doing that kind of shit with him?  You might as well go and dive headfirst into the Horrorterrors or some shit, since _they_ would probably make more sense than this does.

You’re just about to reply with something when John quickly lets go of your cheeks so that he can bury his face in his hands.  “Okay, ignore what I just said.  It must be the hormones talking.  Lousy goddamn stupid teenage hormones.”  He drops his hands and heaves a sigh as he looks at you.  Your heart breaks at the defeated expression on his face.  “You probably just wanted to get a good fuck, right Dave?”  He holds his arms out, as if beckoning you.  The corners of his lips curl to a small smile.  “Well, here I am.  You’ve got my full permission to continue with what you were doing.”

You don’t know why, but hearing those words come out of his mouth makes your blood boil, and not in the good way.  It’s like you could just run up to a brick wall and punch a goddamn hole in it.  Or you could wrestle a bear…and actually _win_.  Did he really think so poorly of himself?  To immediately dismiss that you might actually have some feels for him in return that you didn’t notice before?  You’ve got all sorts of anger and adrenaline pumping through your veins that you can’t stop yourself anymore.

Your grasp on John’s hips tightens, causing him to wince a bit.  Oops, that will probably leave a bruise later.  “What the fuck, John?”  Oh wow, his first name actually slipped past your lips before you could even think about it.  Yeah, you must _really_ be losing it.  “Don’t I get a fucking say in this?  Don’t I get the chance to say some cheesy shit out of one of Vantas’s romcoms?  All like ‘I think I share the same potentially sentimental feels and somehow I didn’t realize it until I thought you were dead for good’?  Well, I guess that’s a goddamn no, because _someone’s_ a little too quick to jump to motherfucking conclusions.  That’s not cool, bro.  That’s some fucking goddamn bullshit right there.”

Whelp.  You must have made John completely speechless.  His lips are parted and he’s staring at you, his blue eyes wide with disbelief.  “Dave…” he starts, his voice barely there.  “You couldn’t be saying what I think you’re saying…right…?”

That’s it.  You can’t take it anymore.  Your hands leave their previous home on his hips in favor of cupping his face.  “Goddammit, John,” you growl as you yank him closer to you, capturing his lips with yours.

_Damn_.

That’s about all you can think of right now.  Just that word.  _Damn_.  How is it that you haven’t kissed him before?  Sure, it isn’t the most graceful of kisses.  His glasses push up against your shades with the sound of clinking plastic, which is a little uncomfortable.  His nose definitely bumped into yours a little harshly at first.  But god _damn_ does it feel like his lips are sliding with yours in such a way that angels would cry and romcoms would be jealous.  A weird but oddly pleasant feeling fills your chest and electricity travels up your spine as you wrap your arms around his waist and pull him closer to you.

John’s arms are immediately wrapping around your neck, his fingers carding through your hair.  He tilts his head so your mouths can have better access and holy _shit_ does this feel amazing.  He doesn’t even hesitate to open his mouth when you dart your tongue out, immediately letting you inside.  You take all the time in the world to explore every nook and cranny of his mouth, enjoying the sensation of John shivering in your arms.

Wow, even a motherfucking _day_ ago, you never would have thought that you would be doing this with your best bro.  When you thought of finally meeting up with him in person, you had immediately assumed that you two would be spending your time watching movies and playing video games, constantly teasing each other and just having a good time.  But now that… _this_ is going on, you can’t stop thinking of how you just want to keep doing this forever.

_God_ , everything is moving so fucking fast.

You can’t hide the smirk at the sound of John letting out a particularly loud moan when you catch his bottom lip between yours and suck.  Before you can reward him by sucking even harder, John decides to surprise you by plunging his tongue into your mouth.  Whelp, you might as well let him have his fun.  With the way that he lets out content hums and nips at your lips in a manner that makes all the blood flood to your groin, you _definitely_ can’t say that you’re complaining.

Wanting to feel even more of him, you dip your hands under his shirt and return to what you were doing earlier: thumbing his nipples.  John immediately backs away from your lips to catch his breath.  You can’t deny how much you absolutely _love_ the sound of his voice when he groans at the feel of your mouth attacking his neck with kisses and bites.  You also can’t deny how ridiculously turned on you feel at the thought that he’s only like this because of what _you’re_ doing to him.

“Ah, oh _god_ , Dave!”  Yep.  _Ridiculously_ turned on.

You decide that you want to hear more of those delicious sounds, so you slip one of your hands down past the waistband of his pants.  _Fuck_ , you never would have thought that his dick would feel so goddamn good in your hand, all hot and thick.  John must like the feel too, because he downright _screams_ as he pulls you closer to him.  He shivers when you start mouthing at his ear at the same time your hand starts to slide up and down his shaft.  “You like that, don’t you, John?”

It’s impossible to hold back the groan that escapes your lips at the sight of John biting his lip and tilting his head back.  “ _Fuck_ ,” he whines, his entire body trembling.

You’ve barely started to pick up the pace before John hesitantly wraps his hand around your wrist, effectively stopping you.  After giving the shell of his ear one last lick, you back away so you can look at him.  His cheeks are dusted with the most delectable shade of red and his blue eyes are clouded with lust.  Oh god, just _looking_ at him is getting you even more aroused.  But, first and foremost, you need to know why he’s stopping you.  “Sup?”

John lets out a weak chuckle as he attempts to catch his breath.  “Could we, uh…sit down?  Because I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand anymore if you keep doing stuff lik- _holy shit, Dave!_ ”

The corners of your lips form a smirk as you continue to gently squeeze his dick in your hand, stroking the slit with your thumb.  You chuckle into his ear, completely relishing in the sound of his groans.  “You mean stuff like _this_?”

“F-fuck you.”

You laugh as you slowly lower yourself to your knees, tugging John down with you until he’s straddling your lap.  It’s when his legs start to wrap around your waist that you realize that this might not be the most convenient position for either of you.  Immediately, you shift his body so you can grab his pants and start pulling them down his legs along with his boxers.  There’s no need to wait anymore.  You just want to get closer to him goddammit.

Luckily, all John does is yelp a bit in surprise as you discard his clothes.  It’s probably more because of how fast you ripped them off more than the idea of him being exposed.  He lets out a content hum as you place your hands on his thighs and encourage him to wrap his legs around you again.  He immediately drapes his arms around your neck and arches into you when you decide to continue your handiwork (pun totally intended) on his dick.  Yeah, you were right.  It’s _much_ better stroking him like this.

After a few moments of him breathing heavily and moaning into your ear, John backs away so that he can start attacking your neck with kisses.  Oh fucking _shit_ , he’s really good with his teeth.  You knew that they would be good for something.  _God_ , you’re starting to become nothing but putty in his arms.  Have you mentioned how fucking good it feels to have John’s warm hands travel your body?  You’re quickly becoming aware of how tight your pants are.  Yep, _that’s_ how good he feels.

“Dave.”  If it weren’t for him stopping his ministrations on your neck and back, you would have assumed that he was just moaning your name.  Well, if he’s going to stop what he’s doing, you guess you can do the same.  He only chuckles when you stare at him, your expression probably reeking with deadpan.  “Dave, I…this isn’t fair, man.”

You raise an inquisitive eyebrow as you give his dick another pump, causing him to shout.  “I dunno what you’re talkin’ about, bro.  It looks to me like you’re gettin’ everything you want.  And then some.”

John’s chest is heaving, totally out of breath as you continue to pump his dick at a faster pace.  “Well, yeah, but- _ah!_ -you’re totally not- _oh god!_ -getting anything- _shit fuck!_ -in return.”

Your hand starts to slow down as you consider his words.  He’s totally right.  But it’s not like you give a shit; all that’s been on your mind is how much you want to be closer to him and make him scream for you some more.  A smirk makes its way on your features as you let go of his dick in favor of placing both your hands on his hips.  You lift him slightly to make room for you to pull down your own pants.  You don’t even bother pulling them all the way down; you’re too lazy and you’ve got way more important things to do.

Pulling his body closer to yours, you change your positions to make things easier for both of you.  You gather his pants and place them beneath him, so you can place him on the ground without him getting dirt everywhere, because _that_ sounds unpleasant as fuck.  After you’ve made sure that his back is resting against the tree behind him, you grab his hips to align them with yours.

However, before you have the chance to continue with where you left off, John reaches up to take off your shades.  Wow, you totally weren’t expecting that.  For some reason unknown to you, you really don’t care this time.  At least it’s not super bright over here.  Yeah, there are the glowing treetops above you, but that’s nothing compared to the Texan sun you grew up with.  Why would he take them off?  Maybe there’s actually some sort of sentimental value for John to physically _see_ your mutant scarlet eyes?  Just the thought of that makes your heart flutter in the most pleasant and unironic of ways.

After he gingerly places your shades on the ground next to you, he lifts his hands to hold your face as he looks into your eyes.  Your heart skips a beat when you see his lips part and feel his breath hitch; you can _tell_ that he’s drinking in the sight of your eyes like it’s the world’s finest wine.  A smile forms itself on your lips before you can even stop it, and for once, you really don’t give a shit.  _Especially_ when John returns it with one of his warmest, widest grins.  Deciding that you’re done waiting, you press your lips to his forehead as you start grinding your hips against his.

Wow, if you thought that you’ve reached his volume limit earlier, you were probably on something.  He downright fucking _screams_ your name as he pulls you closer, his hands clutching at your hair.  His back arches into yours in an attempt to be as close to you as possible.

Fuck _yes_.  _This_ is what you’ve been craving during this whole escapade.  You’ve had this unquenchable desire to just get _close_ with him for what seems like forever now, always wanting more.  At fucking _last_ , you have reached a closeness that you don’t think you can surpass in the near future.  To feel your hips move in unison with his, your dicks sliding together all slick with precome.  To feel his hands grasping wherever he can reach, hoping against hope to gain some purchase.  To hear him gasp for air and sing your name as you kiss his brow.

It isn’t until you’re able to look into his eyes again that everything in your head starts clicking together.  Yes, you _have_ felt this way about him for as long as you can remember; you just hadn’t realized it.  That’s why you would stay up late every night, hoping to talk to him on Pesterchum before the world ended with a bunch of meteors.  That’s why you felt so empty during the entire three years you’ve been separated.  _That’s_ why you felt your stomach do funny things whenever he would smile at you.

You remember how you couldn’t describe what it was about being with the real, _living_ John that made you feel a bunch of feels.  As you thrust your hips roughly against his and take the time to admire the way his eyes have clouded up completely, you think you’ve finally found the answer.  It’s all in the eyes.  Of _course_ , when you’ve met up with alternate timeline Johns, his eyes weren’t visible, revealing only a vast expanse of white.  Now _this_ John, _your_ John, your best bro, the one you’re currently fucking into the ground, has the bluest goddamn eyes that have captivated you ever since you first met him.  It was always just idle fascination before; now it’s absolute attraction.

To think, you might not have realized these deep feels if it weren’t for John’s stupid-ass Windy powers.  If you hadn’t seen him disappear right in front of your eyes.  It’s crazy to realize that all this time, you weren’t just craving to feel his body as a way to find comfort in him being alive.  You were totally craving to finally get the chance to get close to him; to show him how you felt about him.

“John,” you say, hoping to get his attention since he’s now had his eyes shut for a while now, totally lost in pleasure.  You’re pleased to see and feel him shudder beneath you.  Huh.  He must really like it when you say his name.  Your breath catches in your throat when his eyes flutter open, your heart skips a beat when he smiles.  Whelp.  Now you’ve got his attention.  Better say what you need to say before you chicken out.  Staring into his eyes, you take the deepest breath you possibly can, given the situation.  “I love you.”  There.  You said it.

John’s smile only grows wider, practically ear-to-ear, before he roughly pulls your face in to mash your mouth with his.  “I love you too, Dave,” he murmurs against your lips.  “So much.”

Before you realize it, all of the good feels created from that confession have converted into pure adrenaline and determination.  You’re going to make this son of a bitch feel _good_ goddammit.  Lowering your hands so that you can cup that plush rump of his, you hold on tightly before picking up the pace of your hips.

John immediately breaks the kiss, screaming your name.  You notice his name starting to escape from your lips also as you continue to quicken your stride.  Shit, your muscles are suddenly starting to coil and constrict inside you; you can tell that you’re getting close.  John’s nearing the end too, with the way his thrusting’s starting to become more irregular from lack of control while his screaming’s getting more incoherent.  Gripping even tighter on his ass, you thrust and grind into him with all your strength; there’s no fucking way you’re going to leave him hanging.

Before you realize it, you’re starting to ramble nothings into his ear.  “ _Fuck_ , John.  How did I not realize earlier how fucking _hot_ you are.”  Oh god, you can’t stop.  “I would have totally jumped you earlier if I had known, _fuck_.  I fucking love you, John.  So much.  I wish that I’d recognized it sooner but I didn’t because I’m a dumb fuck but _fucking shit fuck_ am I gonna tell you every goddamn day from now on.”

Shit.  You are the corniest asshole of them all.  It is you.  Luckily, John doesn’t seem to mind.  If anything, with the way his screaming has escalated and the trembling of his body has become more violent, you’d say he doesn’t mind _at all_.

“Ah!  _Fuck, Dave_ oh my _god_!!” John cries, his hands clutching against your back so hard, you’re pretty sure it will leave a mark.  “I-I don’t know if- _fuck_ -if I can- _oh god!_ ”

You press a sloppy kiss to his mouth before going back to his ear.  “Well what are you waitin’ for?  Come for me, _John_.”

Well, that must have done it.  John screams some more profanities along with your name as his hips arches into yours.  You can feel his jizz squirting on your stomach and drizzling down both your dicks, making them even slicker.  Hearing him totally let go causes you to finally lose it too, your muscles contracting and pulsating everywhere.  You continue moving your hips in slow gyrations as you ride the waves of your orgasm.

It takes a while for you both to come back down from your highs.  Thoroughly spent, you lie down on top of him and rest your head on the crook of where John’s neck meets his shoulder as he idly strokes his hands up and down your back.  “Wow,” John finally says after quite a while of silence.

“Yep,” is the only thing you’re coherent enough to say.

John lightly smacks you with his fist.  “No really, Dave.  Wow.  Like.  Where did _that_ come from?”

“Beats me, babe.”  As much as you love hearing him talk, all you want to do right now is just lie down with him and bask in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms you’ve ever had.  …Not that you’re going to admit that to _him_ , of course.

“Oh my god, dude.  Are you going to start calling me ironic pet names now?”

You nuzzle your face into his neck.  “Who said anything about ironic?”

John pauses his movements on your back for a brief moment.  “So…”

“So…?”

“So does this mean that we’re a thing now?  Is this a thing that is happening?”

You lean up and prop yourself on your elbows, so you can see John’s face.  His eyebrows are furrowed, worry marring his features.  What the fuck is he so worried about?  You decide to get rid of that doubt with a kiss.  “Jesus Christ, John,” you murmur against his lips.  “I just told you that I love you.  And I fucked you.  At the same time.  I’m pretty sure that it can’t get more serious than that.”

John chuckles as he places his hand on the nape of your neck, stroking the skin with his thumb.  “I guess you’re right about that.”

“You know it.”

You lean in to give him a chaste kiss, reveling in the feeling of his lips sliding with yours.  Pretty soon, you find yourself getting lost in the sensations again before John suddenly pulls back with a groan.  Sadly enough, it’s not the kind of groan you’re looking for.  “What’s up, babe?” you ask as you watch him facepalm.

John looks up at you, his mouth curled down in disgust.  “Don’t you feel the jizz and shit on our shirts?  How are we gonna explain that to everyone else when we get back.  There’s _no_ way that they could have possibly expected this!”

He definitely has a point there.  “Well, who said that we have to go to them right away?  They’re probably on the meteor, right?  Can’t we just take a shower and do some laundry at your house before meeting up with them?  Wait a minute.  Won’t our enchanted god-tier pajamas just clean themselves?”

John smiles at that.  Good.  He should smile more.  “That sounds like an awesome idea.”

“Of course it is; it came from yours truly.”

He rolls his eyes.  “You’re such a stupid shit, Dave.”

You chuckle as you lie back down, your face returning to its previous position at his neck.  “Now that we’ve established that important piece of info, can we just lie here now?  I wanna get my mad cuddling on and maybe take a nap.”

John laughs, his chest causing you to bounce on top of him.  “Sure, Dave.  I didn’t know you were so spoiled and clingy.”

You nuzzle your face into his neck once again as you wrap your arms tighter around his waist.  “Shhh.  Only cuddling now.”

As you lie there with John, on the edge of a forest in the middle of bumfuck nowhere on LOWAS, you start to think of how you got here.  You realize that god _damn_ , a lot has happened today.  Everything really _did_ move fast.  You met up with John for the first time in person.  And thought he was going to die.  And found out that he’s not totally hetero.  And discovered your deep undying love for him.  And fucked him.  All in the same day.

Everything is moving really fucking fast.

Your name is Dave Strider and you quickly realize that you wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

~ Fin ~


End file.
